


Fictober 2020 (SaeZen Edition)

by raychoi_and_kokichi_wh0re



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cute emo boy, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multiple Personalities, Nightmares, Personality Swap, Sleepy Cuddles, guitarist saeran, musical boyfriends uwu, with musical hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raychoi_and_kokichi_wh0re/pseuds/raychoi_and_kokichi_wh0re
Summary: Different scenarios of the Mystic Messenger rarepair, Saeran x Zen using the 2020 Fictober Prompts everyday of October.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Choi Saeran/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hyun finds himself upsetting Saeran after going beyond his limit with touching. Trying to calm his headache and pass out on the couch, he hears a horrified scream and immediately goes on to check up on his lover and make sure he’s safe.
> 
> Day One,  
> Prompt: “No, come back!”

For another night, Saeran found himself craving personal space. Not only did the two get into a fair amount of minuscule arguments throughout the day, his boyfriend also didn’t have work on top of that. The entire day he was overwhelmed by his presence in the compressed apartment. As much as Hyun was trying to force himself to understand Saeran’s problems when it came to touching and the need of personal space, he found himself sometimes neglecting those rules he set and making the boy far more uncomfortable than usual. Though, he didn’t know how big of a deal it was until this very day. Just by 8pm, Hyun had Saeran screaming at him.

“Just leave me alone!” With high pitched screeching following afterwards. Lesson learned, never try to use the hugging method to try to calm him down during an episode. Saeran rushed off to his room and slammed the door shut, causing a loud thud throughout the small home. Luckily Zen had converted the office area in his apartment into a second bedroom after helping Saeran out of Mint Eye and offering a home. If he didn’t, this relationship would’ve never worked out. 

Saeran needed a place to be alone, separate himself from others and have a lock on. A place where he could fill it with items that could help him calm down or distract him. Books, art supplies, vase of flowers, and even a violin. A bedroom made for him and him only. But even now Saeran was too fed up to try any of those resources. The young boy threw himself into bed after sliding on some pajamas, just Zen’s shirt. As pissed as he was, it was the most comfortable and breathable option. Saeran grumbled while throwing the blanket over his body, curling up in the fetal position. He hugged his pillow tightly and attempted to fall asleep, even though he’s been informed by Hyun to never go to bed angry.

Hyun let a deep sigh slip from his lips, rubbing against his temple to soothe the forming headache. There was no chance of cuddling now, as much as Hyun wanted to on his day off. Trying to force him was the worse possible option yet and practically ruined the day, it wasn’t Saeran’s fault and he knew that well. Huffing, he headed towards the kitchen to boil some water. After a couple minutes, he poured the water into the teapot with some tea leaves. With a few more minutes passing, he poured the tea into a cup. Taking it into his hand, he shut off the lights and sat down on the couch. The remote in hand, he turned on the television while sipping the tea. 

Turning on some late night cheesy romance movie, he hardly payed attention. The thought of Saeran kept intruding his mind, deep down he knew he’d be fine if he receive the space he wanted. He couldn’t help but worry about him, knowing that he tend to put himself down after fights. Letting out a soft groan, he placed down the empty cup on the coffee table. Stretching his arms, he laid down on the couch, resting his eyes and giving him the task to clean up the tea in the morning. 

Hyun reached for the remote, he shut off the television and slowly.. he lost consciousness.. falling asleep...

“Ahhh!”

A scream that was ear piercing, forcing Hyun to shoot up from his position. He recognized the voice probably more than anyone else in the world. “Saeran..!” The male panicked, his eyes widening, standing up and rushing to the bedroom. Nothing could’ve happened, right? He had to be safe, he HAD to be safe. Taking the doorknob, he swung the door open. “Saeran! Are you okay??” 

Saeran sat up on his bed in a cold sweat, tears constantly streaming down his pale porcelain cheeks. His body convulsing uncontrollably. Parting his lips, all that came out was sobs or hiccups. 

Hyun moved to kneel on the bed, hesitantly reaching over to rub his knee. “What is it? Is it another nightmare..?” As if he was expecting a response, Saeran could hardly breath. Especially knowing how bad his nightmares could get. “Deep breaths, baby.. try to take deep breaths.. you need to breathe..” 

Even though Saeran was hyperventilating, he managed to get a broken sentence out. Full of stuttering and interrupting sobs. “G-get.. get a-away.. from me!” He kicked his hand away, Hyun quickly reacting and pulling his hand away. “I-I.. I hate y-you! Leave!”

“Okay, okay.. I’ll leave.” Hyun held his hands up in defense, standing up. He couldn’t blame him as he slowly stepped to the door, really not wanting to leave alone in this vulnerable state. The poor boy was capable of so much, that even included hurting himself intentionally and unintentionally. “Come tell me if you need anything, anything at all.”

As he went to open the door, Saeran had the realization. Remembering everything that happened in the dream, step by step.. he was terrified. He didn’t want to be alone.. “H-hyun..” The boy stuttered out. “No, come back!”

In shock, Hyun looked over him with a face full of both confusion and relief. Shutting the door again, he approached the bed and crawled on. The elder laid down, opening his arms wide for his sensitive, and mood swing induced boyfriend. Saeran immediately found himself drag closer to his lover. One of Hyun’s muscular arms wrapped around his petite waist while the other gently rubbed his back, helping him to calm down.

“You’re going to be okay baby.. I’m here, I won’t go anywhere. You’re safe, I love you so much..” Hyun whispered in a husky tone, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “..you know that?” He received a soft giggle from the childish boy while nodded. Hyun pulled the blanket over their bodies, speaking softly about the things he knew his lover adored. Ice cream, flowers especially, and as much as he hated them, he spoke about cats as well. During their quiet conversation, Saeran dozed off in his arms.


	2. Living a Happy Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyun helped Saeran get out of Mint Eye a couple years prior to the current time. The relationship started off as hateful, and scared. Years past and they’re loving fiancés, successful as well with well defined hobbies. Hyun invested a bunch of expenses into his musical ability, and finally he’s comfortable with showing it off. As a gift for helping him clean the studio (again), Hyun wants to be taught how to play Saeran’s favorite instrument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober Day Two  
> Prompt: “That’s the easy part.”

Finally settling down in their new home, Saeran finally had a place to keep his hobbies separated from a bedroom to not clutter it. It wasn’t a big home, just enough for two people who wanted some extra space. Luckily, they found that pretty cheap when finding a home surrounded by woods. It wasn’t the most convenient when it came to traveling back and forth to the city for work and back, but somehow they figured that out as well. Settling only for one car was the best option yet. Since they both work during the weekdays and off on the weekend and go in around the same time, they’ve made a routine. They wake up around 7:30am, one takes a shower while the other makes breakfast. They eat breakfast together and then the other person who hadn’t taken a shower first, well, takes a shower. Saeran usually finds himself taking the shower first even though he’s not a big fan of Hyun’s cooking just because he took longer to get ready despite Hyun having his long, fairly marvelous silver hair. Saeran still somehow found a way to spend most of his morning in the bathroom. 

After that, the two of them get dressed and head out the door by 9am, hoping into the car. Hyun found himself in the driver’s seat most of the time while Saeran played around on his phone, listening to music that mostly consisted of punk rock and emo music. Though, he has taken a liking to some of Hyun’s recommendations. Which were definitely more poppy and cheerful or songs from musicals, he’d never admit that he likes it. If they had an argument before work, they couldn’t really do much but suck it up and say silent throughout the car ride.

First, Hyun would drop Saeran at his workplace, a bridal boutique. He didn’t work at a dinky flower shop anymore, but under a big name as a bridal consultant where he specialized in the floral section, but he was experienced in all the other sections as well. Hyun was proud of him to say the least. Growing up in an abusive home, having a moment of freedom before being immediately forced into Mint Eye. Finally, to be let out by Hyun and slowly begin to trust him. They started to be friends, hanging out often in the safety of the apartment and spoke fondly about their interests and before they knew it, they realized they had feelings for each other. Becoming boyfriends, their life had just started. Hyun began spoiling Saeran with his hobbies, investing into music especially. They progressively got more expensive as the boy became his fiancé. 

The first gift was a violin, since he learned that V had taught him while he lived with him. The second set of presents was a birthday gift, which was such an expensive invention: an electric guitar with an amp and pedals. He hardly understood what any of it meant, but he knew what guitar he wanted and what pedals he preferred. With this home, he could finally have space to play it. The night after the move, that was the first room he unpacked but he hadn’t found much time to make use for it until this afternoon. 

During his free time, he reminded himself of all the chords. Setting up all the band posters, the instrument wall and floor mounts, hanging them up. Just in a couple nights, there was music sheets everyone. On the wall, the floor, desk, shelves.. he wasn’t the most organized person, and Hyun noticed that. Here and there, he made Saeran clean up, with his help of course, before allowing him to play with the instruments. 

“That about does it.” Hyun said, stretching his arms out and examining the clean room that worked as his fiancé’s studio. “Will you be able to keep it clean this time~?” the elder teased.

Saeran let out a soft whine, pulling his guitar from off the stand and plugging it into the amp after doing all the steps. Hyun took a seat on the floor, watching over his fiancé as he played through a couple of songs. 

Saeran received a soft clap from Hyun and a smile. “Good job, baby. I can’t wait to see what you do with it.” He forced himself up with a grunt, stepping over to his fiancé and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. “My fiancé’s so talented~” Hyun chuckled, proud of himself for making him blush. 

“Stop..” Saeran whined, pulling away and covering his face. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop.” Hyun reassured. “But you remember when you promised me to teach me how to play, right? It’s the weekend, you should~”

Saeran let out a loud groan, reluctantly pulling off the guitar and handing it to to his fiancé. Helping in him position himself properly. “Well, you could barely play your acoustic guitar the last time, you’re pretty much incompetent. It sounded awful..” He said with a huff.

“Don’t say that! I’m not incompetent..” Hyun defended, though Saeran was silent as he forced to position his hand in an uncomfortable way. “Ow! What the hell are you doing??”

“Chill out, you big baby. It’s the easiest chord, you should be used to it. It’s E minor, now strum it.” Saeran demanded, and Hyun followed after a moment of hesitation. The younger shrugged. “Eh, you’re still a bit rusty. But, it’s okay. Now put your your finger..” he moved a third finger onto the tabs. “Remember? This is E Major.”

Hyun nodded, attempting to strum this chord as well. The younger smiled, gently clapping for his fiancé. “Good, good. Now switch from E minor to E Major, start off slow and then pick up the pace.”

“Alright.. I think I can do that..” The elder began switching from the two chords. He started off slow like he was demanded before slighting picking up the speed. “Hey! This isn’t so bad..!”

Saeran giggled softly. “That’s the easy part.”

“The easy part?!”


	3. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyun despises one of Ray’s personalities, not wanting to believe his existence. Ray knows that if he doesn’t hold Saeran back, there will be some.. unpleasant consequences. He finds himself going to borderline extents to ensure that Saeran won’t slip out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober Day Four  
> Prompt: “That didn’t stop you before”
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> •Abusive relationship  
> •Drug abuse  
> •Suicide

“Knock it off with this fucking spilt personality bullshit. I know you’re stronger than this, you won’t ‘slip’ by accident. Just control yourself. I don’t want Saeran, I only want Ray.” Hyun grumbled, glaring down at the trembling boy who was obviously trying to stay quiet and not bail his eyes out. Ray gripped onto his hair, tugging harshly with tears streaming down his face. His stomach felt empty, he hadn’t ate that much anyways. Tears soaked into his pink cheeks, dampening it. Inhaling every sob to not annoy his husband any farther. “You’re not going to slip, right?” Hyun spoke sternly, causing the sensitive boy to quiver more. He cocked his brow when he didn’t receive a response back. Stomping his foot down, Ray flinched.

“Y-yes Hyun..! I-I.. I promise I won’t s-slip.. you won’t s-see Saeran again..” Ray whimpered, not able to find the strength to make eye contact. He was terrified of him, the Hyun was quite physically strong.. who knew what he was capable of if he allowed Saeran to slip out. “P-please.. don’t scold me.. I-I hate it..”

Hyun scoffed, standing up straight with his hands on his side. “You think that you hate it? You know what I hate? Saeran. I despise him, you know that? Now lift up your head.”

Ray nodded, slowly lifting his head. He took the sleeve of his shirt and wiped away his tears. “I-I’m sorry.. I d-despise him just as much as y-you do.. I w-won’t let him get out..”

Hyun watched over him like a hawk, arms crossing over his chest. “You say that but that didn’t stop you before. How can I believe you?”

“I-I know that I’ve failed you in the past but I promise I’ll be able to h-hold him b-back..” Ray proceeded to step back. “I-I.. I’ll be right back..” he rushed over to the bathroom and dug into the drawer, finding the medication he hid away from Hyun. Anti-depressants, anti-anxiety, and a bottle of antipsychotic drugs. Knowing Hyun would throw it out if he found it. 

Standing up, he looked over the three bottles on the vanity. His breathing unsteady. “I-I have to hold b-back Saeran..” Ray whispered, shakily opening each bottles. He dumped some of the pills from one bottle into his hand, swallowing it. Then the next, and the final. Taking it all in with the water from the faucet. Tipsy, his mind was spinning has the different effects of the medication kicked. “H-ha.. haa..” Ray breathed out, his vision going blurry. The dim light in the bathroom expanding in his eyes. Tears filled his eyes as the pain filled his stomach and shot to his head. 

He felt his body go numb, gripping onto the vanity to try and keep his body up. But he couldn’t. Losing all feeling in his system, he collapsed to the floor. Body becoming cold, he stayed frozen until finally his eyes closed and he never moved again.

Saeran wouldn’t slip out again.


End file.
